


Sweet Sacrifice

by perfectantidoteforthatabsinthe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Angelic Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel Talks Dirty, Castiel being turned on by Dean's aggression, Castiel is a bit of a pervert, Castiel referring to himself as an alpha for the sake of dirty talk, Dean is by no means a traditional omega, Dean might be an omega but he is not submissive, Human Castiel, I think that covers all of it, I'm not sorry, M/M, Minor Character Death, No actual blowjobs, Omega Dean, if not I'll add more, mentions of blowjobs, slight somnophilia, sorry - Freeform, to anyone but Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectantidoteforthatabsinthe/pseuds/perfectantidoteforthatabsinthe
Summary: Castiel suffers through the knowledge that his best friend has been murdered by his cousin to get to him. After he contacts his friend and colleague Det. Victor Henrickson to help him throw his cousin jail Victor refuses for fear that Castiel's mafia family will retaliate against him.With no one else willing to help Castiel, Dean takes it into his own hands to end Castiel's suffering.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the shit summary. 
> 
> This story is based off a dream had literally the day after I posted Deanpool. I had been struggling with it quite a bit, I've never written Alpha/omega fics before AND this is the very first time I've ever written smutt and I feel like it turned out better than I expected...maybe...hopefully
> 
> Fingers crossed that no one's head explodes at the audacity and ridiculousness of this fic.
> 
> As a side note, this dress and shoes are what I imagined Dean wearing when he killed Bartholomew. 
> 
> Front view of dress:  
> http://i.pinimg.com/736x/fa/58/b3/fa58b389943f5506495d4a64489939ce.jpg
> 
> Back view of dress:  
> http://i.pinimg.com/736x/43/6a/0d/436a0dd1b3853f1159ca6e83bf4013e9.jpg
> 
> Shoes:  
> http://i.pinimg.com/736x/f2/0a/27/f20a27ece65bedc9fa7554e1dbc621bb.jpg

The call Castiel made was one of the hardest calls since his mom called to tell him his father had passed away.

Castiel could barely get the words out as he relayed to detective Henrickson what he had received in the mail that morning.

Castiel had met the detective three years ago when he was brought in on a case to defend a teenager who was caught robbing a local food store, he and Victor had both been horrified to find the boy’s house littered with trash, used condoms and needles. The mother had been a junkie who spent all the money she earned from prostitution to buy heroin leaving her son to take care of his little brother.

The men had bonded over the case, became quick friends and worked on several more cases over the years. This was the first case Castiel had to ask Victor for help that involved himself.

Ω

Victor and Castiel sat in Cas’ office silently as they watched the snuff film of Castiel’s friend Gadreel as his cousin and two other men he didn’t recognize tore into Gadreel with their fists and various torture devices.

The video ended with Bartholomew pulling gloves off his hands, disposing of before his face took up the screen.

“You had your chance to join us Castiel. The offer still stands, though each time you refuse to join our garrison, someone close to you dies.” Bartholomew moved away from the camera, he picked up a Glock 19, pointing the barrel at Gadreel’s head. Gadreel pulled at his bonds weakly, his sounds of protests were muffled under the gag.

Castiel pushed out of his chair, he had watched the film once already he couldn’t do it again.

Victor turned the film off after it had cut out. He walked around to Castiel, standing next to him as he processed Gadreel’s death.

“I want Bartholomew taken in. We have evidence, his confession that he won’t stop killing, we have enough to bring him in.” Castiel demanded heatedly.

“Even if I could, Cas. Bartholomew can’t be touched with the amount of power Amara has. No one will touch them. You know this already, Castiel.” Victor said helplessly.

Castiel growled before he slammed his fist down on his mahogany desk. His heavy breathing filled up the silence in the air.

“Cas? Is everything alright?” a voice called from the doorway.

Castiel turned to see Dean, his short blonde hair sleep ruffled, creases on his sleep-flushed cheek. He looked relaxed, sleepy and confused. He looked between his mate and Victor. His wings twitched from a lazy slouch to raise above his head as he picked up on the tension in the room.

“Dean, go back to bed. I’ll talk to you when I’m done here.” Castiel ushered Dean out of the office, Dean gave a few protests, his instincts preventing him from leaving his distressed mate. He finally gave in when Castiel promised that he would come straight to Dean as soon as he was done.

Castiel closed the door quietly as Dean walked away. He leaned against the door, his forehead pressed against the cold wood as he breathed slowly.

“I can talk to some people, pull some strings but I have no ground to go after these guys with the amount of fear they produce. You know how powerful your aunt is, with all the connections she could blow us up with a twitch of her little finger.”

Castiel sighed again, lightly banging his head against the door. Amara had wanted Castiel to join the family as a vendetta against his father after he left to be with his mother. For years, she persisted that Chuck come back to the family after their father passed away. When Chuck refused repeatedly, she turned to Castiel when he turned sixteen and had become obsessed with him.

“I can’t give in to them but I can’t let people die because I turned down their offer…again.” Castiel turned around to collapse against the door, his back thumping against the door.

“Give me a few days to see what I can do. Lay low for now, tell Dean what happened and let his feathery ass cuddle you till you pass out.” Victor instructed as he picked up his suit jacket.

Castiel opened the door and walked Victor to the front door.

“I’ll call and let you know what I find out, get some rest,” Victor stressed with a stern finger before he walked away.

Castiel closed and locked the door quietly. He emptied his pockets, set his shoes on the shoe rack then headed to his bedroom.

The door was closed, but he could see a dim light under the door. He opened the door quietly to see Dean sitting in their bed watching one of his Mexican soap operas. 

Dean turned down the volume when he saw the bedroom door open. He was out of his robe now, laying in his soft blue boxers. His bronze wings were laid out in a relaxed pose but stiffened when Castiel walked in.

“Hey, Cas. What’s up? Tough case?” the angel asked as he watched Castiel unbutton his dark gray button up shirt, throw it in the laundry bin and start taking off his black dress pants.

Dean had seen Cas through some hard cases, but it never went as far as this one was. Dean crawled to Castiel, wrapping his arms around him, offering his silent comfort as Castiel sat at the end of the bed without saying anything.

Castiel sighed as the smell of gunpowder tea, honey, and musk wafted through the small space of Dean’s wings as he enveloped Castiel comfortingly.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel sighed heavily as he tried to tell Dean about his friend.

Dean shushed him softly, scratching his thick fingers through Castiel’s dark hair. Castiel leaned against Dean, letting the tension in his body go.

“Bartholomew has demonstrated just how serious he is about me joining the family.” Castiel raised his hands up as he gestured quotation marks with his fingers to “the family”.

Dean stiffened against Castiel’s back, his fingers pausing their ministration.

“What did he do?” Dean asked quietly.

“He killed Gadreel. He sent me the video and promised that he would kill again if I didn’t join them.” Castiel wondered if it would hurt any less the more people he told about his best friend’s death.

“What are you gonna do? What did Victor say?”

“Victor doesn’t think we can do anything.”

“What the hell does he mean you can’t do anything. He sent you evidence, he confessed. You have everything!” Dean protested fervidly, each word becoming more heated.

Castiel pushed off the bed, pushing through Dean’s wings.

“I know that Dean! Don’t you think I’ve gone over that with Victor?! He’s scared shitless to even think about touching them. And he was very insistent that everyone else would be as well.” Castiel slammed the drawer shut after he dug out clothes.

“I’m getting a shower, I can’t talk about this anymore,” Castiel said as he stormed out of the bedroom.

Dean sat on their bed, his wings hanging heavy off the bed after Castiel anger assaulted his senses. As Castiel’s mate, Dean was sensitive to the human’s moods and emotions. His anger and pain were so raw, they still clouded his head ten minutes after Castiel had stomped out of the room.

Dean had met Castiel when they had been children after Castiel’s mom rescued Dean from an ‘Angel Asylum’. Dean had been a small boy; his wings had been patchy with missing feathers his so-called caretakers tore from his flesh when he misbehaved. His neck, wrists, and ankles were scarred from the shackles he had been kept in and he had several scars marring his face.

Becky and Chuck had opened their arms to Dean. It had been hard getting Dean to open to them after all the abuse he had suffered at the hands of humans. The angels’ Anna and Balthazar, two angels Becky had rescued years before, comforted Dean when his PTSD and the conflicting emotions he felt from the humans all came to a breaking point.

Once Dean had grown accustomed to the humans through Becky’s warmth, Chuck’s patience, and Castiel’s quiet presence, Dean had become a permanent member of the Novak Family.

He had been there the day Amara’s son asked Castiel to join the family. His self-loathing and mommy issues had rolled off the man in dark thunderous clouds. 

Dean didn’t need heightened senses to see the lust burning in the man’s eyes as he eyed Dean like a piece of meat and he saw that look each time Bartholomew confronted Castiel.

Dean knew what he had to do to get Bartholomew off Castiel’s back. It was a risky idea and Dean could be tried as a rabid angel. Even if he had been protecting his mate, they could have him put down like a dog. It was worth it, though if he could help Castiel.

Dean nodded in confirmation to himself. He was going through with it even if it killed him, but first, he had a mate to comfort.

Ω

Dean had to be pushed away repeatedly, Castiel groaning when Dean latched onto his neck once more.

“Dean, I am going to be late for work.” Castiel tugged on Dean’s flight feathers when Dean snuck in some teeth into the kiss.

“Frisky.” Castiel murmured into Dean’s mouth when Dean pulled away.

Dean stared at Castiel softly assessing his emotions.

“Are you sure you’re alright to go to work?” Dean asked for the fifth time that morning. “No one would think twice about you playing hooky.”

“I’m not ok Dean, but I need to go to work. If I sit here and let this stew, I will go mad.” Castiel insisted, giving Dean’s hand a squeeze and one last peck on the lips before he went to work.

Ω

As soon as Castiel’s Lincoln Continental pulled out of the driveway, Dean ran to the bedroom and dug out clothes he was going to wear. He set the outfit on the bed and ran to the bathroom to start up the shower to get a quick wash.

He dried off before he slipped on dark blue bikini panties with yellow polka dots. Next, he carefully pulled the form-fitting sleeveless dark blue dress with a crowded sunflower pattern up his muscular legs. 

The dress was designed for male omega angels, fitting snug against his wide shoulders and thick hips, and stopping at just below mid-thigh. The back was open for his wings sloping down to the middle of his back. 

At last, he slipped on black ankle socks and black converse with a Sailor Jerry pin-up gal printed on the heel of the shoe.

Growing up Dean had not fit the typical ‘omega’ body shape. Most omega males barely stood past five-six, soft and musical voices, there muscles lithe and feminine, body hair light and sparse, and full hips to help them carry children.

Dean was the complete opposite; standing at six feet two inches, thick and naturally firm muscles, large work-rough hands, and a booming thundering voice that rivaled any alpha angel.

At first, Dean had been against omega clothes. Most of them did not fit his large frame and often felt boxed in by his omega status.

Dean’s opinion had changed after he and Castiel went on their first date. Dean had tried to clean himself up with a soft gray pencil skirt and a dark indigo blouse. Castiel hadn’t cared what clothes Dean dressed in since he had been raised in a liberal home, but Dean had wanted to impress his childhood sweetheart with the sophisticated style, even if the heels dug blisters into his ankles.

The date had been going very well until a loud-mouthed asshole spoke up about Dean’s bitch status. Castiel had pulled Dean along, whispering softly to him as they ignored the other human.

They would have made it out of there without conflict had the guy not grabbed Dean by the wings demanding the ‘Omega bitch’ show him some respect. 

Dean had felt bad for ruining their date after he had decked the guy with a growled reminder that the “Omega Bitch took you out with one punch!” 

Castiel assured Dean repeatedly with soothing words that he hadn’t ruined the night until he had given up any hope that his words would soothe the poor angel, so when they got home to their dorm room he undressed Dean slowly. 

With each article of clothing that came off, the man assured the angel with his wet kisses and praised him for being such a beautiful and fierce mate as he suckled on the moaning angel’s cock and fingered his soaked hole until Dean came down his mate’s throat with a strangled cry.

Dean grew to love his body and how the more feminine clothes fit him, making appear delicate and ethereal until someone else came along to mock him, then he looked every bit the fierce angel Castiel knew him to be.

Ω

Dean felt guilty about leaving their nest without telling Castiel he was going out. He knew he couldn’t lie to Castiel when he asked where he was going, and for that, he steeled his resolve and set out to look for Bartholomew.

Ω

“I must say, this is quite an unexpected pleasure, although I can say I am surprised it took you this long to come around.”

Dean buried the urge to growl in disgust with a soft purr when Bartholomew leaned into Dean’s space across the little café table. The man’s smarmy smile grew cocky and lecherous when he heard how the angel reacted to him.

“Tell me, Angel. Why now? Why not back then when we first met, I know you had to have been attracted to me then.”

Dean ducked his head demurely when he couldn’t resist the urge to roll his eyes. Once he had his composure back, he looked up at the man through his lashes shyly before replying.

“I had to know you were strong enough to take me on. I needed proof you could hold your own, it wasn’t until I had snuck into Castiel’s office that I found what the evidence of what you had done to Castiel’s best friend.”

Bartholomew’s eyes lit up at the mention of the snuff film.

“You saw that, tell me, what did you think of my work?”

In truth, Dean hadn’t seen the footage, but Bartholomew didn’t need to know that.

“It was…” Dean closed his eyes with a sigh and a slow lick of his full lips, “erotic. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone throw a punch or wield a knife quite the way you had.”

Bartholomew let out a boisterous laugh, “That’s what I like to hear. I knew there was something about you, Dean. You dress in those pretty clothes and act shy and innocent but inderneath your dangerous; a beast waiting to sink it’s teeth into the weakest prey.

The man sat up straighter with an air of importance and pushed his tie up to the collar of his button up shirt.

Dean took it all in with well-concealed disgust, he felt his lip curl in a silent growl but opted to smile seductively and lean forward to gently caress the man’s wrist.

“Why don’t we get out of here, somewhere private,” Dean suggested with a wicked smirk and a slow wink that sent a dark and possessive look across Bartholomew’s face.

Bartholomew stood up quickly, almost knocking the chair back in his haste “My townhouse is just around the block. We can get there in-”

“No. I have a better place in mind.” Dean growled lowly as he stepped into the shorter man’s space. When the man hesitated, Dean nipped him on the earlobe and whined softly.

The blonde man grabbed Dean’s bicep with shaky hands and led them out of the café after he slapped down a two bucks on the table.

Ω

“Why are we here?” Bartholomew asked as he eyed Dean’s house from the driver’s seat.

Dean unbuckled his seatbelt before he slid up to the man, his tan hand gently massaging the inside of the man’s muscular thigh as he whispered in his ear.

“Because I want Castiel to know who owns me now, I want him to know he wasn’t man enough to satisfy a poor omega bitch like me, so I chased after his own cousin to satisfy my needs.”

Dean had counted on Bartholomew’s ego to get him into the house, and so far, he wasn’t disappointed.

“Then what are we waiting for, Omega. Take me into that house so I can fuck you over every available space.”

Ω

Castiel drove home exhausted and head pounding. He couldn’t wait to get home and take a hot shower and fall into bed with his mate.

Castiel hadn’t noticed anything unusual until he walked into the kitchen to get a cup of orange juice.

“Dean?” he called out to the house, his voice echoed back to him. There was no slapping of naked feet on the wooden floors nor was there the shuffling of feathers that usually accompanied the movement of Dean.

Castiel moved through the house checking each room until he ended in their bedroom. There were signs that Dean had changed out of his night clothes and the shower was still wet with droplets of waters.

Castiel pulled out his iPhone to dial Dean’s cell phone only for it to go straight to voicemail.

A crease marred the features between Castiel’s eyes as he puzzled where Dean could be. If he had gone out, surely, he would have let Castiel know beforehand.

Several calls ended with each going to voicemail before Castiel truly let himself worry over his mate’s whereabouts.

He paced into his office to look a note Dean might have left for him in absence of a phone call. Castiel took notice that papers and objects on his desk were not where he last left them as if someone had moved everything and tried to put them back the way they found them.

Castiel turned to walk out of his office until a beeping sound alerted him from his computer.

Pulling out his desk chair, he sat down to wake up his computer and saw on the bottom right of the screen alerting him that the security camera he had set up in his office had recorded someone entering his office.

Castiel had set up the security system after many people had broken into his home to steal information he had on his clients and the security system was set up to record movement in his office, he hasn’t had a serious break in since he moved to a secluded area of town most people weren’t aware of and upgraded to a better security and the usual alerts he gets are of Dean randomly coming into the office when Castiel isn’t around to breathe in the man’s scent when he was away at work.

Castiel had expected no different this time until the video footage began to play, Castiel pushed away from the desk slowly as he watched Dean lead Bartholomew into his office. Castiel couldn’t breathe as he watched Bartholomew pushed Dean onto the desk, his hands kneeding Dean’s ass as his dress slid up his muscular thighs, his mouth sucking a dark bruise on the angel’s neck.

Dean’s head fell back slowly, his eyes closed in bliss for a few seconds until he turned his head slightly to the left to look directly in the camera.

Dean sent a wink to the camera before he grabbed the blondes man hair in his thick fist with a harsh tug, his head jerking forward to slam into his cousin’s head.

The man fell like a bag of sand onto the floor, his hand covered in blood as he grabs a hold of his nose.

Bartholomew stared up at Dean furiously as the angel stood above him, his bronze wings arched above his head, the feathers puffed up making them appear larger and intimidating.

Castiel watched as Bartholomew moved his bloody hand away from his face, there was no audio so Castiel could only watch as Bartholomew silently raged at Dean.

The angel’s head was bowed slightly to stare at the injured man, though he didn’t know how Dean looked, he could imagine the fury that graced his mates face as he bore the abuse his cousin spat at him.

Clearly tired of the man’s anger, he silenced him with a kick of him with a firm kick in the chest and the man colapsed back.

Dean knelt next to the injured man, Castiel could tell by the way Dean gestured and moved that he was talking to Bartholomew before he picked the man up under his armpits like a ragdoll with his angelic strength.

Dean turned the man to face the camera, lifting his head up by his bleach blonde hair and making him wave to the camera before he gripped the man’s jaw in his left hand and twisting his head in an unnatural angle, the man’s lifeless body falling in a sloppy heap on the floor.

Dean stared at the lifeless corpse for a few seconds before poking at the body with the toe of his black converse shoe and nodding in approval.

Dean looked up at the camera briefly before walking out of the office.

Three minutes went by of Castiel silently staring at Bartholomew laying on the floor. A part of Castiel felt like his cousin would jump up at any moment with a boo and laugh hysterically at how stupid Castiel had been.

That never happened though as Dean walked back into the office, his left hand no longer smeared with blood. He walked behind Castiel’s desk, digging out some papers and a thick black marker, he stood there for several minutes writing on the blank sheets of paper before he picked the papers up and walked to stand directly in front of the camera.

Dean smiled softly and with a two-fingered wave before he held the papers in front of his chest.

“I’m sorry I made you worry. I would have called to tell you I was going out and wouldn’t be back when you got home.”

Dean flipped the paper to the back before he held the papers up again,

“I know you would have asked where I was going and you know I’m shit at lying to you.”

Flip paper to the back.

“I’m sorry you had to find out what I was planning this way, but I couldn’t think of any way to handle this without you being directly involved.”

Flip paper to the back.

“I know you’re gonna call me before you find this video and I’m sorry I didn’t answer, but I have to lay low while you figure things out.”

Dean tucks the papers under his arms before looking back at the camera with a soft smile on his face. He mouths “I love you” before he kneels down to pick Bartholomew up and throw him over his shoulder to walk out of the office.

Several minutes go by before Dean walks back into the office to straighten up the desk and push the chairs back into place, he stands there for a minute looking everything back over and with one last nod at the camera walks out of the office to close the door behind him.

Ω

The video footage ends after a few minutes. Castiel slumps forward, his head thudding against the desk with a dull thud.

The man stays slouched for a few minutes as he collects himself with deep breaths.

Castiel sits up with a deep sigh before he digs his phone out of his pants pocket to dial Victor.

“Cas, I still haven’t found anything.” Victor heaved a bone weary sigh after two rings.

“Don’t bother, Vic. Bartholomew isn’t gonna be a problem for me aymore, I’m gonna need you to come over and hear what I have to tell you.”

“Cas, whatever you have planned isn’t gonna work I can tell you that right now.” Victor protested once again.

“It’s a little too late for that, the situation is completely out my hands, Dean made damn sure of that.”

The line went silent as Castiel waited to hear what Victor would say.

“Fine. I’m headed over right now, but this better be good, Novak.” Victor replied with a groan.

Ω

“Holy shit!” Victor sat in the chair stunned after the video footage of Dean closed the door to the office.

Castiel stood next to Victor, his nerves had calmed down considerably. He hadn’t felt the apprehension he had the first time he watched the video, a swell of pride filled Castiel’s chest that reminded him of all those times Dean stood with his fists after countless of men mocked him for his masculinity.

Castiel coughed into his fist, stomping down the buzz of arousal that filled stomach when Victor looked up at him with his slack-jawed gape.

“Are you sure this is the same Dean that fusses over my kids and purrs like a kitten as he sleeps in the fucking sun, for god’s sake, Cas…” The stunned detective stared at the black screen of the computer for a few seconds before looking back at Castiel.

“You’ve never seen Dean tackle a man twice his size, Dean is strong for an omega.”

“and aggressive, Castiel. He snapped that man’s neck like it was taffy!”

Castiel could feel his face heat up with anger, clenching his fists and widening his stance as he stared at Victor.

“Really, that’s what you have to say about all of this? You know Dean is not a danger to us. You’ve known him for five fucking years, he’s babysat your children several times, Victor. Not once had he shown aggression to anyone except those who would cause us harm! Hell, he even protected your wife from a mugger that day they went to the mall together.” 

“This is different, Cas.” Victor pleaded. “He killed a man.”

“who has killed twice as many men, women, and children yet you’re holding that against Dean because he was able to do what you didn’t have the guts to?!”

Victor bowed his head in shame as Castiel defended Dean.

Castiel took a few moments to collect himself before he continued.

“Can’t you see he was just protecting me? Dean risked the heat of retaliation we are surely going to get if my family finds out what happened to Bartholomew.”

Victor finally looked up at Castiel, his expression blank, but the crease between giving way to the guilt he felt for not supporting Dean’s sacrifice.

“You’re right, Castiel. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have treated Dean like a rabid dog. I’ve known Dean since I’ve known you and I know he wouldn’t do this if he didn’t know what he was doing.”

Victor turned away from Castiel to replay the footage again. When the video ended again, he stood up with a deep breath.

“Fortunately, what we have on our side is time. No one knows where Dean is, and I’m guessing that Dean came up with this plan at the last second since he just found out last night about Gadreel’s death. You didn’t know what Dean was planning that means neither does anyone else, that also means no one has any idea that Bartholomew and Dean came here and that means, as far as I know, that they have no link between Dean and your cousin.” Victor looked to Castiel for confirmation and nodded in satisfaction before he picked up his suit jacket and walked to the front door, Castiel following a few steps behind him.

Victor turned to face Castiel at the front door. 

“Lay low for a while, and keep that footage stored away somewhere secure until we absolutely need it. Give me a ring when Dean comes home and try not to worry, we both know Dean, he is a crafty son of a bitch and is way smarter than he lets anyone believe.” Castiel hummed in agreement, patting Victor on the shoulder as the man stepped outside.

Castiel locked the door behind his friend, pulled off his dress shoes before setting them on the shoe rack then walked down the hallway to his bedroom to take the hot shower he so desperately needed, even if his angel would not be there to share it with him.

Ω

Castiel continued to go to work as usual though his throbbing headaches and tired bones begged him to stay in bed and mourn the absence of his mate.

A week went by without a word from Dean. Victor messaged him a few times to ask how he was doing and to let him know that Nancy was under the impression that he and Dean had been in a fight, that he could come over to relax whenever he needed to.

Castiel replied with a sincere thank you and let them know he would keep in touch.

Ω

A week and three days had gone by before Dean finally came back.

Ω

Castiel had finished his shower, dressed and began making a sandwich when he heard the front door open and close quietly.

He picked up the Taser he kept nearby, on socked feet he stalked towards the front door.

Castiel peeked around the wall to look at the front door, Dean’s bronze wing shifted around as Dean kicked off his boots, mud caking to the soles and on the bottom of his blue jeans. 

“I know you’re there, Cas. You never were good at sneaking up on me.” Dean said with a chuckle as he turned to stare at his mate.

His cheeks and nose had a hint of sunburn, his freckles covered by the dirt that smeared across his face, mud caked in his blonde hair and clumps of mud smeared in the light blonde hair on his forearms and across his bare chest.

“You look like the mud monkeys I’ve heard several angels compare humans to.”

Dean let out a bark of laughter, his head tilted back, his wings shaking with his laughter.

“Take off your clothes so you can shower and get something to eat, I was just making myself a sandwich.” Castiel instructed before he turned back towards the kitchen.

“Don’t I get a hello kiss first?” Dean teased as he puckered his full lips at Castiel.

“No. shower, brush your teeth, eat and then you can kiss me.”

Dean walked away with a put off pout, his dirty wings trailing across the floor as he walked to their bedroom.

Dean had showered and was sitting on the patio floor eating his sandwhiches as Castiel carefully pulled mud, twigs and other unidentifiable debris from his wings.

Dean’s purrs grew increasingly louder the occasional yip as Castle jerked broken feathers out and pleased sighs after he soothed the sore spots with gentle massages.

Two hours passed before Castiel’s hands and Dean’s wings were thoroughly covered in Dean’s natural oil.

“Alright, tough guy. Let’s head inside.” Castiel gently smacked Dean’s naked hip as he helped Dean up from his sleepy slouch on the floor.

Dean clung to Castiel instantly, his weight making Castiel grunt as he half carried Dean into the house.

Ω

“You’re not mad?” Dean asked as he laid out on the bed, his purrs rumbling again as he snuggled into the familiar combined scents of their bed.

“No, Dean. I am not mad. I am worried about what could happen. But I am not mad you killed Bartholomew for me.” Castiel soothed as he pet Dean’s dark blonde hair, trailing his fingers down Dean’s cheek before Dean caught the slim fingers between his teeth with a nip and lick, tasting his oil on the human’s fingers.

Castiel hummed as Dean sucked the oil off his tan fingers.

“After I overcame the shock of seeing Bartholomew pawing at you. The moment you snapped his neck like I twig, I must say, I was very aroused by that display of aggression. It is a good look on you, Dean Novak.” Castiel’s voice rumbled in the angel’s ear as he sat down on the bed next to his mate.

The sucking on Castiel’s fingers stopped as Dean made an inquiring noise. Castiel watched as Dean turned to look at him.

“That turned you on?” Dean asked incredulously. “Damn, Cas. You a kinky fucker.” Dean chuckled darkly.

“The way you took care of him, Dean.,” Castiel continued as he ground his cock against Dean’s hip.

“My big, bad omega. If I was your alpha I wouldn’t have to worry about protecting our fledglings. You’re so fierce and righteous. All I have to do is worry about hunting for food, keeping you warm, and making sure you’d be stuffed full with my children.” 

Dean gasped as Castiel rolled Dean onto his side, making sure he didn’t roll on his wing before he pulled his own clothes off.

Castiel panted against Dean’s scarred neck as he trailed his hands down Dean’s heaving side, his ribs expanding with each exhale a shudder ran through his body when Castiel smoothed his fingers across his lower stomach, the muscles jumping under the pads of his fingers.

“Would you like that Dean? Hm? Swollen with my child, snarling and growling when danger comes near our babies. Fuck, I bet you could take someone with my knot stuffed in your tight hole.”

Dean’s body jerked as Castiel squeezed the head of his flushed cock. His legs jerked with each pass across the sensitive glands.

Dean’s body bowed back till his head lay against Castiel’s shoulder. 

“please, Ca-asss.” Dean hissed as Castiel moved his left hand to rub against his pulsing hole, the swollen entrance trying to suck Castiel’s finger in with each pass he made across the rim of his ass.

“I want to Dean. I want to knot you, watch you writhe on my knot as I cum into your ass, your stomach swelling, your snarls as a predator comes along. Fuck, Dean. Keep doing that.” Castiel demanded as Dean’s hole milked his fingers. Dean howled out long and deep when Castiel fingered his prostate.

Dean pulled his left leg up over Castiel’s hip, his hole sucking Castiel’s fingers in deeper, slick dripped down Castiel’s wrist like thick white cream.

“Cas, shit. Need-need you in me. Please.” Dean keened as he pushed against the four fingers stuffed into his tight ass.

“No,” Castiel demanded, never letting up as he thrust his fingers into Dean’s hole, his right-hand jerking quickly on Dean’s small cock. “Not until you cum all over my hands, pretty boy. You gonna come for me, honey? Well, my little bird. You gonna sing for me?” Castiel growled in Dean’s ear.

Dean’s body jerked one last time, a choked noise erupting from his throat, his eyes wide and unseeing and his small cock pulsed and his hole milked Castiel’s fingers.

Castiel milked the last of Dean’s orgasm from his body as Dean jerked with each pass, his heart thumping against Castiel’s chest. Dean lay still as his breathing evened out, Castiel smiled softly as he watched Dean slowly fall asleep. His face flushed, his lips swollen from where he had bitten into them, and even a little drool had leaked out from the side of his mouth.

Castiel groaned as he pulled his fingers from Dean’s tight hole. His cocked jumped in eagerness to be inside that hot body, but he pushed those thoughts away.

Slowly he rolled Dean onto his side, gently shifting his wings to lay comfortably beneath his back and spread out like twin fans across the bed.

Castiel watched his angelic mate as he slumbered, dead to the world.

Carefully, Castiel crawled over Dean eager but no less gentle so as to not to disturb his sleeping mate. With his left hand, still slick with Dean’s arousal, scooped up the semen on his stomach and spread it across his throbbing cock. The white clumps smeared across the purpling head, the coolness of the semen quickly warming under the blood from his engorged cock. His hand worked quickly over his aching cock as he crouched above Dean. The wet noises of his hand passing quickly over his cock and the sharp heavy breaths filled the room as Castiel drew closer to orgasm, his breath crashed out of him as he doubled over the limp form of his mate, his shaking legs making the bed tremble as he chased his orgasm for a few more seconds before he jerked his hand away in overstimulation.

Castiel groaned quietly at the mess he had made of Dean.

He had half a mind to snap a photo on his phone but figured it required too much effort and he was too tired after the past week.

Gently he swung his leg off of Dean to crash onto the bed, Dean jerked awake.

“Cas! Shit! I am so sorry. I can’t believe I feel asleep!” Dean exclaimed as he pawed at Castiel’s chest.

“Hush, little bird. You did just fine, you were so good.” Castiel panted as he combed his fingers through Dean’s sweaty hair.

“No, Cas. You didn’t finish gotta make sure you finish.” Dean urged as he reached for Castiel’s flaccid penis.

“Dean, I…Ah!” Castiel jerked away from Dean’s hand as he stroked his sensitive cock. “I already took care of it, see.” Castiel gestured to Dean’s stomach where his release lie cooling.

Dean slumped against Castiel’s chest as he stared at his stomach before he scooped up the semen and sucked it off his fingers.  
“I always miss the good part,” Dean complained grumpily

Castiel snorted indelicately before he nudged Dean’s head with his nose. Dean protested as Castiel walked away to get a blanket from the closet, throwing it over Dean’s tired body and crawling underneath where Dean snuggled his nose into Castiel’s neck.

“Love you, Cas.” Dean murmured before he dozed off with soft snores.

“I love you too, Dean.” Castiel murmured, kissing Dean’s damp hair before following his mate into a deep slumber.


End file.
